


Pizza

by kavalla



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalla/pseuds/kavalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se suponía que las vacaciones de verano iban a ser épicas, repletas de aventuras que jamás olvidarían, y no una discusión absurda que en poco derivaría en una batalla campal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

La habitación se quedó en silencio tras el grito de Rin. Aquel había sido el sonido de una criatura orgullosa que pretendía ocultar su dolor tras un manto de odio. Incluso en su mirada se reflejaba un batiburrillo de emociones intensas y, por otra parte, no tan poco convencionales en él.

Lo que sí que ya era un poco más extraño, en cambio, era el brillo peligroso de los ojos de Haru. No estaba furioso, ni mucho menos, pero cualquiera que estuviera allí podría notar que Rin le estaba buscando las cosquillas y que no tardaría en encontrarlas.

Makoto tragó saliva, cada vez más incómodo con el ambiente tenso que se formó en cuestión de segundos. Allí había una destrucción mutua asegurada.

—¡¿Pero qué cojones me estás contando, Haru?! ¿De dónde has salido?

—Quizás eres tú el que tenga que replanteárselo —Haru apartó la mirada, cansado de pelear con Rin una y otra vez.

Claro que Haru se resistía a aceptar la derrota, básicamente porque  _tenía razón_. Echó un vistazo a Makoto, en busca de un apoyo que hiciera recular a Rin, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una traición. De su  _mejor amigo_.

—Venga, venga, tampoco es para ponerse así, ¿no? —su intento por sonreír no fue más que eso; un  _intento_ — Además, hemos quedado para pensar qué regalarle a Gou-chan y aún no hem…

—¡¿Acaso te estás poniendo de parte de Haru?! ¿Otra vez? —Rin chasqueó la lengua— Makoto, no te vendría nadar mal pensar por ti mismo de vez en cuando.

Haru iba a morder a Rin con más palabras envenenadas, pero Makoto se apresuró para defenderse él solo.

—Yo ya pienso por mí mismo, Rin, y me parece que tanto tú como Haru estáis haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena.

—Igual que dos niños pequeños —secundó Rei mientras Nagisa afirmaba con la cabeza, cruzándose ambos de brazos para parecer más serios.

O esa fue la intención de Rei, al menos. Sospechó que Nagisa solo adoptaba esa postura para hacerle burla.

—Y eso no es lo peor, Haru-chan, Rin-chan —Nagisa frunció el ceño, pero era tan obvio el destello jocoso de su mirada que Rei ya lanzó un suspiro—. ¡Si es que para colmo ninguno de los dos lleva la razón!

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Rin sin apenas creérselo.

—Explícate —ordenó Haru.

Nagisa carraspeó. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que todos los miraban con atención, como si fuese él el juez definitivo que arreglaría la situación de una vez por todas.

—En realidad, se pronuncia “piksa”.

—¿”Piksa?” ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —Rin bufó—Es “pidsa”, de toda la vida, vamos.

—“Piza” —corrigió Haru por enésima vez.

—¡Me cago en…! ¡Makoto, dile algo!

—Yo… yo siempre pronuncio “pisa”. Pero da igual, ¿no? Lo importante es que nos entendamos…

—Técnicamente —Rei se ajustó las gafas—, lo correcto sería “pitsa”, ya que la palabra pizza es un préstamo del italiano y, por consiguiente, ha de mantener su pronunciación original.

El silencio los volvió a rodear. Cada uno regurgitó mentalmente las palabras de Rei, analizándolas e intentando darles un significado coherente.

Allí estaban todos ellos, sentados en la sala de estar de la residencia de los Nanase, discutiendo cuál era la verdadera pronunciación de la palabra pizza. Se suponía que las vacaciones de verano iban a ser épicas, repletas de aventuras que jamás olvidarían, y no una discusión absurda que en poco derivaría en una batalla campal.

—¡Sí, y qué más! Anda ya, Rei, anda ya —Rin ya estaba tan indignado que hizo ademán de levantarse. No continuó porque sabía que se estaría poniendo en evidencia delante de sus amigos.

Aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho la opinión de aquellos mequetrefes, ni mucho menos.

Quien tenía menos sentido del ridículo era Haru, que miraba fijamente a Makoto, sentado justo a su lado, como para inyectarle la pronunciación “piza” en mente.

Estaba claro que no lo lograría, si al fin y al cabo Makoto estaba seguro de que se decía “pisa”. Lo que pasaba era que no quería defender su posición para no avivar aún más las llamas de la gresca.

— _“Piza”…_

—Haru, me estás dando miedo…

 —Sea como sea, es más evidente que “piksa” es un grave error.

—¡Rei-chan, eres un borde! ¿Por qué solo te metes con mi opción, eh?

—Porque es la menos probable, por eso.

Y porque sentaba bien ver, por una vez, que era Nagisa el objetivo de las bromas y no al contrario.

—Makoto, “piza”.

—¡Que no, joder! ¡Makoto, “pidsa”!

—¿”P-Pisa”? —repitió Makoto, cada vez más confundido. Cerró los ojos para aislarse de las voces de sus amigos, pero no logró nada. La pizza no le saciaba el hambre, pero sí que estaba alimentando su dolor de cabeza a base de bien.

Continuaron con la disputa, por lo menos, durante otros buenos diez minutos hasta que a Nagisa se le encendió una bombillita. Había tenido una idea fantástica.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no llamamos a Goro-chan y le preguntamos?

—¿Está bien que llamemos al pobre hombre para semejante tontería…? —Makoto se rascó la barbilla, preguntándose si el entrenador Sasabe estaría ocupado.

—¡Claro que sí, Mako-chan! A no ser… —la expresión de Nagisa se volvió sombría. Fue acercándose lentamente a Makoto, a gatas, y el pobre no pudo evitar dar un respingo— ¡A no ser que quieras que estos dos se peleen para siempre!

—Todo menos eso…

—¡Queda decidido! —Nagisa se levantó e hinchó el pecho— ¡Rin-chan, dame tu móvil! Tengo una llamada que  _realizar_.

—Utiliza el tuyo, no te fastidia.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que empezó con todo este problema! Lo más justo es que seas tú el que pague la llamada.

Rin farfulló un par de insultos —no se sabe si a Nagisa o si hacia la vida misma— y acabó cediéndole el teléfono móvil. Lo primero que hizo Nagisa fue comentar lo  _rematadamente adorable_  que era su fondo de pantalla, una foto de Gou de pequeñita, y lo buen hermano que era Rin.

—Aunque da un poco de mal rollo que alguien de tu edad tenga esa foto en el móvil —Nagisa frunció los labios—. No sabía que tenías esta clase de aficiones.

—Rin siempre fue raro —comentó Haru como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Cerrad el pico!

Aún riéndose del sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de Rin, Nagisa marcó el número de Sasabe. Ya se lo sabía de memoria, si al fin y al cabo lo llamaban cada dos por tres.

—¡Buenas, Goro-chan! Mira, que tenemos un problema  _tremebundo_. Sí, sí —hizo una pausa—. Sí, por culpa de Rin-chan, como siempre. ¡Si es que no cambia! Oye, ¿nos podrías decir cómo se pronuncia, eh, lo que tú repartes?

Puso la opción de altavoz para que todos oyesen la respuesta de Sasabe, voz de la razón y la experiencia en el ámbito de la pizza a domicilio.

— _¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa? En fin… yo siempre digo “picha”. ¡Y ya os he dicho mil veces que no me llaméis para chorradas, leches! ¡Que luego mi jefe me la monta!_

Sasabe colgó, pero con ellos permaneció la respuesta a la pregunta milenaria.

—Picha —dijo Haru.

—¿Picha…? —Makoto no parecía tan convencido como su mejor amigo.

—Picha —repitió Haru, lleno de sabiduría.

La cara entera de Makoto se tiñó de rojo porque, dentro de lo que cabe, tener a Haru al lado diciendo “picha” cada dos segundos no era algo exactamente normal. Aquello ya rozaba lo obsceno.

—Eso no tiene sentido —protestó Rei—. Yo no seré filólogo, pero estoy seguro de q…

—Rei-chan, más sabe el diablo por vender pichas que por diablo.

—Mmm, ahora que lo pienso… Sasabe se fue un fin de semana de vacaciones a Roma, ¿no? Allí debió de aprender la pronunciación correcta.

Makoto se quedó tan ancho tras decir aquello, mientras que Rin ya estaba más que desesperado.

—¿Sabéis qué? Estáis todos locos. Como unas putas cabras.

Y se marchó lleno de razón, aunque se arrepentiría en cuestión de segundos. No por sentir que se comportó mal con sus mejores amigos, sino porque había empezado a llover y él no llevaba un paraguas consigo. Así que volvió con el rabo entre las piernas.

Los demás, para colmo, ni le hicieron caso. Era como si nunca los hubiese dejado plantados.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! —Nagisa chasqueó los dedos a toda velocidad, con una mirada que podría iluminar un continente entero— ¡Ahora ya sé de dónde viene eso de “tener la picha hecha un lío”! O eso que dice siempre Rin-chan, “comepichas”. Aunque no sé cómo eso podría ser un insulto…

Fue en aquel día de agosto, en plenas vacaciones de verano, cuando los chicos aprendieron no solo una, sino dos valiosas lecciones que les serían útiles para el resto de sus días: que pizza se dice “picha” y que Nagisa, muy en el fondo, es más inocente de lo que parece a  ~~primera~~  segunda vista.

(Más adelante, no mucho después, averiguarán que ambas lecciones eran mentira)

**Author's Note:**

> Evidentemente, no se pronuncia “picha”, pero me he encontrado con mucha gente que lo dice así (no sé si por hacer la broma o porque se acostumbraron a decirlo de ese modo).


End file.
